The Fallen Angel
by Tijiya
Summary: Some meetings are accidental...others are simply fate. Hiei thought he was the only forrbidden child, what would happen if he met someone who understood what he goes through? Will sparks fly?
1. Strange Meetings and Hell Hounds

**Scroll One**

**Strange meetings and Hell Hounds**

"Well, that was fun." Yusuke Urameshi laced his hands behind his head as he walked with his friends/partners. Time had passed for the Spirit Detectives, Yusuke and Kuwabara were now twenty-five, Kurama was twenty-six, and Hiei was twenty eight. "But I think that the demons we fight these days are weaker then they used to be." Yusuke was happily married to Keiko, had twins, Kara and Yuro, and was expecting another child any month now. Kuwabara and Yukina had gotten married and were expecting their first child in a month. Hiei had reluctantly, buried the hatchet, so to speak. Becoming Kuwabara's brother-in-law had been inevitable; it didn't mean he had to like it! Kurama had chosen a mate, much to his mother's pleasure. Tanya had come to Japan from America; she was a collage student at the time and had incredible spiritual energy. Of course Koenma sent them to investigate; Kurama and Tanya had started as friends. They went to the same collage, had quite a few classes together, and hung out like friends. Eventually like turned into love, they now had a child named Veronica. Hiei had yet to choose a mate; he said that he was just fine without anyone.

"Heh, they aren't weaker you're just stronger." Kuwabara stuffed his hands into his pockets. A chill wind picked up around them, it was nearing the end of autumn. They had grown close and looked to each other as family, though Hiei would never admit it. They didn't have to work for Koenma any longer; in fact they had been working for two years longer than required. Koenma had been rather surprised when Yusuke had said that he would rather be a spirit detective. The other three had, of course, agreed with him. Well, Koenma wasn't one to say no so he let them become permanent Spirit Detectives, but now he paid them for each job. All seemed quiet and tranquil…until a large roar sounded through the park nearby. The energy screamed 'demon'!

"Looks like we just found ourselves another fight," Yusuke grinned. They ran into the park, trees had fallen roots and all. It was a maze to get around; Kuwabara had to jump out of the way before one fell on him. They moved before a black, scaly tail hit them. A large black dragon demon was just up ahead, but it didn't notice them it was attacking something. Yusuke's finger started to glow blue; he took aim and fired at the demons head. It roared and turned to them quickly, its red eyes glared at them. It raised a foot and stomped in an attempt to squash them. Kurama created his trademark rose whip and cut the demons leg clean off. It roared in pain then opened its mouth wide. Flames spewed from its mouth to them, they barely made it out of the way. The bottom of Yusuke's right shoe was burnt off, the back of Kuwabara's shirt was singed, and Kurama's whip was burnt to a crisp. The only one that didn't seem affected was Hiei, no surprise there.

"Get the hell out of here!" A woman's voice screeched. "This is my fight!" Black vine like things burst up from the ground and wrapped around the demons remaining legs. Someone jumped over the dragon with ease and landed in front of them. The woman was facing the demon, her hands glowed purple for a moment then a red orb appeared in each hand. One looked to be on fire, the other looked like shadows were moving within it.

"Damn wench, that trick didn't work before. What makes you think it'll work now?" The demon laughed. The woman didn't falter, her aura flared around her dangerously.

"What makes you think that was my full power?" She questioned the demon.

"F-full power?" The demon simply laughed. The woman sighed and shook her head.

"I think you lesser demons are getting stupider by the year." She raised her hands in the air, the orbs shifted shape. The black orb turned into a bow and the red orbs turned into a flaming arrow. The dragon tried to move but found that the black vines were keeping it from moving.

"What the hell?" The woman notched the arrow and took careful aim at its heart. She released the arrow; it pierced the dragon's chest. The whole dragon went up in flames then turned to ashes.

"And that is what you get for being stupid," She snorted. The woman turned to find she still had an audience. She had blue, crimson flecked eyes and long black hair with two red streaks. She was wearing a tight black shirt and black hip-huggers. She had her hands on her hips and tapped her boot covered foot. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail then was braided. "I thought I told you four to leave." She snapped impatiently. The woman glanced over at Kurama; Hiei could have sworn her eyes hardened for a moment before her gaze shifted again. Barking was heard in the distance, the woman looked behind her. The sound of large paws hitting the ground came closer, she took a step back. Five large black dogs with flaming feet and red eyes came into the clearing. She started to run away only to be blocked by two more of them. Kurama went over to one of the over grown dogs wanting to know what was going on.

#What's going on?# Kurama asked in Makai language as he knelt down. These dogs weren't ordinary dogs, they were hell hounds. Makai language was known by their kind, Japanese was unfamiliar to them. One of the hounds turned to him, the Spirit Detectives had rule over them, but if a command was given to them by Koenma or King Yama then the Spirit Detectives couldn't stop them.

#We are ordered to bring the girl to Spirit World Jail.# He said. Kurama looked over to the woman, who was currently trying to fight the other hell hounds with no luck, then back at the hound.

#Why was this order given?# Kurama asked.

#Koenma is aware of what she has done and now she must pay for it.#

#She is a handful for your partners….I will help.# Kurama said in a wistful tone. The hell hound nodded.

#Very well, do as you please. Though I will accompany you, security reasons.#

#Of course,# Kurama agreed and stood up. The woman obviously understood Kurama's conversation with the hell hound for she was currently glaring daggers in Kurama's direction.

'If looks could kill…' Kurama thought. When he got near her she registered a swift kick to his gut sending him into a tree behind him.

"Bastard," She growled. When she turned around Hiei was behind her, she swept her leg under him, but he jumped over her just in time. Kurama put his hand to the ground and closed his eyes in concentration. He could feel the energy of the plants as he made them bend to his will. Thick vines sprouted from the ground and snaked up her legs to her wrists tying them behind her back. She growled as she tried to break free. One of the hell hounds created a portal to Spirit world. The woman tried to kick Yusuke when he came near her, but he caught her foot. Kurama grabbed one of her arms and Yusuke took the other. They led her into the portal; she was rather strong and was trying desperately to break free. Hiei and Kuwabara followed as well wondering why Koenma wanted this girl in the first place. Koenma looked up from his paperwork; he was obviously surprised that his spirit detectives had managed to catch her.

'Right place at the right time I suppose,' He thought.

"How did you four catch her?" Koenma questioned. They had not expected that question to come from Koenma's mouth.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"He's saying that only because I managed to slip by his father's spirit force undetected for so long. Surprisingly it took four amateurs to catch me." She snorted.

"They are not amateurs; they surpass even my father's defense force." Koenma said.

"What ever," she muttered.

"Why did you send Hell hounds after her?" Kuwabara asked. She looked normal to him, save for the red flecked eyes.

"Because he wanted to bring me here for tea," Sarcasm dripped from her voice. "Kill me now and be done with it!" Her blue eyes flashed red.

"I don't want you dead." Koenma said.

"Oh, you want me to rot in jail then?" She turned furious eyes to the young ruler. Koenma rubbed his temples, he was getting a headache.

"You know exactly why," He said.

"Yeah, cause you don't like what I am!" She growled.

"That's not the reason and you know it."

"Oh, I've become too strong for you? Your father couldn't erase Urameshi when he became too strong so he knew it wouldn't work for me so you want me to rot in jail the rest of my life!" She yelled.

"SILENCE!" Everyone in the room winced. Koenma seldom yelled like that, but when he did he was quite loud and had a good reason.

"I escaped once; I can and will do it again." She said.

"Not this time," Koenma said.

"How can you be so sure?" She spat.

"Because, you're going to be placed in cell twenty-five." Hiei remembered that cell, he had heard of it. Its chains were made from the pits of hell itself; it was murder putting someone in there! He looked over at the woman, she looked terrified! A couple of guards entered the room and dragged her out.

"Thank you for capturing her," Koenma said. He sent an apologetic look in Kurama's direction before returning to his work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tijiya: More re-doing old stories! I found that I liked this one so I am now going to make it better than before! –possibly more understandable too- I hope you all will like The Fallen Angel 2.0! Hehe, a little joke there….well anyway! The next chapter should be up next, I would like ten reviews before updating though….-hint hint- Review please! **


	2. Cell TwentyFive

**Scroll Two**

**Cell Twenty-Five**

She had been in the cell a week now; every time food was given to her she'd kick it back out. She was getting thinner, but she still refused to eat the food they gave her, if you could call it food. Her eyes were closed when she heard footsteps coming closer to her cell. Yes, she did yearn for someone to visit her and have a decent conversation. She felt that she was going to go crazy in the cell; human interaction would keep her from going insane. Though no one came, she didn't care because no one cared about her so why would they give a damn? She opened her eyes to see a cloaked figure standing in front of her cell.

"What brings you here?" She snapped.

"Curiosity," the figure replied.

"So….what the hell do you want?"

"Simply to talk, unless you would rather I leave."

"Are you sure you wish to talk with me?" She raised a delicate eyebrow.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't be here now would I?" The cloaked figure was quickly growing impatient.

"Fine then," she said.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"You can call me Kage for now," she replied. "What is your name?"

'So she's not going to give me a straight answer, two can play that game.' He thought. "Shadow will do for now." He replied.

"How did you know I was here?" Kage asked.

"I have my ways," He replied. She looked him over; she couldn't make anything out except his crimson eyes. He wore all black, head to toe.

"Why don't you lower your hood so I can see your face?"

"Because I don't wish for you to know who I am as of yet," he replied smoothly. "Where are you from, the Makai or Ningenkai?" Shadow questioned her.

"I am from the Ningenkai, born and raised. You have a problem with that?" She growled.

"Not at all," he assured her.

"What about you?"

"I was born in the Makai, raised in the Negenkai." He replied. Kage laced her hands behind her head and leaned back crossing her legs in the process.

"Interesting," she murmured. "You know, you don't strike me as the type to be a dog for the Rekai." She could feel the intensity of a glare as crimson flashed from underneath the cloak. A smirk played on her lips. "Strike a chord did I?" she taunted. Shadow did not dignify her taunt with a response. "Forgive me, it's been a while since I was last able to have a decent conversation. Tch, if I weren't in cell twenty-five I'd be out of here…" she trailed off as a low growl spilt from her throat.

"What did you do to have the Rekai after you?" Shadow questioned. She snapped her gaze to his lone form angrily.

"I did nothing to them," she growled. "They're just afraid of what I could do if I really wanted to! They think they're doing it for the better of things! Idiots, the bunch of them…" Kage closed her eyes and calmed down, lashing out at this youkai she didn't know wasn't going to make things better. If anything, it'd make it worse. "But then again, it could have been worse."

"You are being rather optimistic," he commented.

"Yeah well, I think I finally lost my mind somewhere back there," Kage half laughed. She arched her back loosing all feeling in her tail bone from sitting on the stone ground too long. "Seeing as this is probably as bad as it's going to get, there is nothing more left to go except up." Thinking about the downside of everything would only prove to depress her, so she tried to look at the upside. Shadow tried to discern her youki, but she only smirked. "You won't know what I am unless I tell you. I'm not stupid, if I left my youki out in the open I'd be hunted twenty-four seven. I like a good fight, but I also like my peace. I don't trust you with that information, but maybe sometime in the future, if you prove to be trust worthy I will tell you." Shadow simply nodded in response. The sound of boots crossing the stone ground made itself known and Shadow lived up to his name as he became part of the shadows. 'Come back soon Shadow, I'd love to see what it'd be like in a verbal fight with you. No doubt you'd be much more intelligent than some I've met,' Kage thought before, once again, shoving the food shoved under her cell door away from her. The guard passed by being used to their routine by now, her stomach growled loudly. She silently cursed herself at denying the food today; maybe she should have eaten a little bit. After all, this was the last place she wanted to die. Tomorrow she would eat what they gave her since she had to survive. Her sea blue gaze swept the front of her cell, she knew that Shadow was gone by now. She had kind of hoped he'd stay, but she let the thought go as soon as it had come. She wouldn't let herself become attached to anyone. The last time she had done that…it hadn't ended well.

'Damn girl, get some backbone. The past is the past!' she thought inwardly growling. 'I will only look forward; I have to find a way out of this cell. Although…I might need some outside help. Heh, yeah right! I'll have to do this on my own!' Her mind made up to find some way out later she lay down on the cold stone and let her eyes drift closed. She didn't know nor care what time it was. She couldn't tell anymore, all she knew anymore was when the meals were given and that she tended to fall asleep shortly after. She attempted to form her energy in her right palm; a shock was registered shortly after her attempt causing her to yelp in pain.

"So much for that," she muttered before closing her eyes once more. At long last Kage let sleep claim her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Tijiya: Okay, this one is finally updated at long last! I know, it's kind of short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Thank you for all of the reviews I have gotten for this story! I am quite happy! Please keep reviewing, it keeps me going! **

**Kaze mai:–holds up a green piece of paper-**

**_I, Tijiya, hereby state no claim to the following anime:_**

_**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi**_

_**I only borrow them to amuse myself and my readers. **_


End file.
